Rude
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: Total Drama contestants go to ask their lover's parents for permission to propose but things go horribly wrong when the answers are not what they would hope. A collection of oneshots for various couples. Inspired by the song Rude by Magic. HaShawna, Nawn, DJette, more to come.
1. LeHarold

**Inspired by the song _Rude_ by Magic.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

Harold was very nervous. And rightfully so, too.

He was going to meet with the father of his bodacious beauty. Now, normally it wouldn't have been a problem because LeShawna was a total daddy's girl, but this was one on one time with the man.

Dressed in his best suit, he followed the man into his living room, swallowing the lump of nervousness that was rising in his throat. Dinner invitations at LeShawna's house were rarely extended to him and he knew that the idea of LeShawna dating anyone made her father uncomfortable, but he wasn't dissuaded.

He was sure that LeShawna was the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted to wake up every morning to her luscious curves, her delicious chocolate complexion, her beautiful dark hair. He wanted to share a bed with her. He wanted to be the one to make her dinner, rub her feet and make her smile.

He wanted to marry LeShawna Hudson.

Of that much, he was sure. In fact, he was sure that he had never been so sure of something in his entire life as he was invested in that one fact.

He sat down on the Hudsons' couch as LeShawna's father sat in the armchair across from him.

"Did I offer you a seat, boy?" Mr. Hudson asked, not looking very pleased by Harold's inviting himself to a seat.

"Sorry!" Harold said, jumping to his feet, his face getting hot with humiliation.

"Sit down." Mr. Hudson snapped, giving Harold a look of annoyance that gave the boy nausea. He was nervous enough as it was to begin with. "Why are you here?"

"Oh. I, uh-" Harold began, wringing his tie with nervousness. Swallowing his fear, he straightened his now-creased tie with sweaty hands and clasped his hand in his lap. Taking a deep breath, he began, her nerves catching his words in his throat the first time he attempted to speak. "I wanted to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

"Hmph!" Was Mr. Hudson's only response, and Harold, mistaking it for delight or even humour, continued.

"I love LeShawna with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I'm sure she's my soulmate, and I just want to make her happy." Harold said in a single breath. Taking a deep breath, he wiped his sweaty palms on his dress pants. "May I have your blessing to marry LeShawna?"

"No."

The hopeful grin was wiped off of Harold's face in one second flat.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean you will never get my blessing to marry my daughter." Mr. Hudson said, frowning at the boy in his living room. "A scrawny white boy like you could never make my little girl happy. No, she needs a real man. I want you out of my house right now."

Harold was numb as Mr. Hudson grabbed him by the arm and escorted him to the door, and his mouth was still agape with shock as the Hudsons' front door was slammed in his face.

The answer had been no.

How could it have been no?

* * *

**Gotta say, I'm not a fan of this couple. Sure, Harold is annoying, but LeShawna really played with his feelings in TDA and TDWT. I can't really ship them now because of that.**

**Constructive criticism always appreciated! Please review!**


	2. Nawn

**Inspired by the song _Rude_ by Magic.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

Pulling at his black bow tie, he couldn't help feeling absolutely ridiculous as he waited for his girlfriend's parents to answer the front door. He usually wasn't one for traditions of any sort, but her father was a traditional man and he wanted to at least have his approval.

Despite the suit – which was uncomfortable, too tight and far too hot – he felt more exposed than ever. He felt bare and vulnerable, although it had absolutely nothing to do with his attire.

"_Daddy doesn't like sarcasm._" She'd told him before she'd first introduced him to her parents, several months prior. "_You've got to be genuine._"

And he'd thought that his little lady friend had been oblivious to his sarcasm all along. But it was reassuring to him that she actually got it, because he'd initially had his doubts about being with a girl who wasn't bright enough to catch his sarcasm.

"Hello?" The man asked as he answered the door, swinging open the top half of it.

Noah almost smiled because of how much Dawn's father reminded him of Xenophilius Lovegood. And to an extent, Dawn rather reminded him of Luna. She herself couldn't see the resemblance, but every time he picked up one of his Harry Potter books, he couldn't help the half a grin gracing his usually unimpressed face.

"Good afternoon, sir." Noah said, cringing at how uncharacteristically pleasant he had to be around his girlfriend's father.

"Oh, Noah, come in. Come in." The man said, beckoning him in eagerly. As he pulled open the door, he leaned out to look around on the front steps. "Is my little girl not with you?"

"No, she's teaching a meditation class until three." Noah said. "I – err – had a question for you, actually."

"Oh, go on."

"I was wondering if I might have your blessing-" Noah said, resisting the urge to pull at his collar. Oh how naked he felt without his signature sarcasm shield. "-to ask Dawn to marry me."

"Oh, what a wonderful question!" Dawn's father responded, putting his hands together by his chin. "Here, let's ask for guidance."

"Oh goody." Noah said under his breath. Despite how much he enjoyed Dawn's company, he still wasn't accustomed to that particular weirdness.

Noah sat on the couch by the coffee table and was joined a moment later by Dawn's father, who now had a pack of cards in his hand – card that Noah recognized immediately as Tarot cards. He had little to no, particular emphasis on the no, faith in the accuracy of such things as Tarot cards and he only tolerated them because Dawn was so superstitious and spiritual.

"We'll read the cards."

"Of course." Noah whispered to himself.

Noah could almost feel a migraine coming on as Dawn's father laid out the cards on the coffee table. To put such faith in something as – so accurately described by Hermione – as a very woolly discipline, was foolishness, but Noah said nothing. He had to put up with stuff like this. Dawn tried to respect his atheist views by, for the most part, practising the majority of her wiccan rituals when he wasn't present.

Dawn didn't push her views on him, and tried to avoid his discomfort when he witnessed the weird wiccan rituals, and he respected her views by not mentioning how completely ridiculous he thought her religion was.

Her father, however, was another story.

"Let's see." Dawn's father said, looking at the cards on the table with an intrigued expression. "Oh, yes, very interesting."

Noah glanced down at the cards on the table and very nearly rolled his eyes. "So I'm going to die?"

"Pardon?" Dawn's father asked, looking up with an expression of confusion on his face.

"The death card." Noah said, pointing at the card on the table.

"Oh no, that doesn't mean anyone's going to die. It just means that something is going to end." Dawn's father frowned. "I think perhaps, I will not give you my blessing. The cards suggest that your relationship with my daughter is going to end."

"What? That's ridiculous." Noah said, rolling his eyes. "How could cards possibly foretell that? How could anything possibly foretell that? The future is not set in stone – anything can happen!"

"I think, perhaps, this is why. You are a non-believer." Dawn's father said solemnly, putting the cards back into their silk sleeve. "I hope you will not be too hurt over the end of your relationship with my daughter. Thank you for coming."

And with that, he ushered Noah out of his house and left him standing on the front steps.

"My condolences on your relationship." Was the last thing that Dawn's father said before he slammed the door behind him.

The speed with which it all happened left Noah reeling.

What the _HELL_ just happened?

And what exactly was he going to tell Dawn?

* * *

**Constructive criticism always appreciated! Please review!**


	3. DJette

**Inspired by the song _Rude_ by Magic.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

She'd done her very, very best. She'd been up since six in the morning working on it, but she was confident that it was finally good enough. It was her third attempt – she hadn't been as pleased with the other two pies as she was with this one. It wasn't completely perfect, but she was fairly certain that it was about as close to it as one could possibly get.

"I made you a pie." Bridgette said, holding out the peace offering to her boyfriend's mother, holding her breath as the older woman cast a scrutinizing gaze upon it. But after a moment, the woman nodded and took the pie out of her hands.

"That was very kind of you, dear. I appreciate the gesture."

But Bridgette couldn't help the feeling that those were just words. Hollow, empty words. She definitely didn't sound particular grateful.

"May I come in?" Bridgette asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

"What kind of person do you take me for, girl?" his mother asked. "Do you think I would make you stand out on the porch after you made me this very nice pie?"

She dipped her head in humiliation, ashamed that she'd been so impatient that she thought she had to ask, but she was nervous – this was a very important meeting.

"Mrs. M, I – uh – actually came here to talk to you about something." Bridgette began as the woman lead the girl into her house and into her kitchen, where she placed the pie on the table. Then, gesturing to an empty seat, she took a chair and invited Bridgette to take the other.

"What's the matter, dear?" she enquired, her dark eyes fixed on the blonde.

"I love DJ." Bridgette blurted out, her cheeks flushing pink.

"And so you should, my son is a wonderful young man."

"What I mean is – I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He's my soulmate – I'm sure of it. I want to marry him."

"I see." How quickly Mrs. M's tone went cold almost gave Bridgette shivers.

"I'm asking for your permission and your blessing to marry DJ."

"You have some nerve, girl." She snapped, standing up so she loomed over the surfer girl. "I saw you on Total Drama – cheating on DJ's best friend with another man. And now you've got your claws into my little boy! I just won't allow it! You're trying to take my little boy away from me – and you're going to hurt him like you hurt that little blonde boy you dated before him, I know you will."

"But-" Bridgette managed to sputter, shocked by the woman's strong negative reaction.

"I won't hear another word! Out! Get out of my house!" She said, making an angry shooing motion at the blonde, forcing the girl to her feet and making her back out of the kitchen. And picking up the peace offering pie, she shoved it into the girl's hands. "And take your crusty, overdone pie with you. Have some respect and show yourself out."

* * *

**Constructive criticism always appreciated! Please review!**


End file.
